Air Sweeper
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Air Sweepers control the sky with strong blasts of air that push back flying enemies. Air Sweepers can only face one direction, so rotate them to maximize their effectiveness." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Air Sweeper is a defense that shoots blasts of air at air troops. Although they deal no damage, they push back these air troops, giving other defenses more time to take down these troops. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Air Sweepers can only fire in one direction, so take advantage and attack buildings that are not covered by the Air Sweeper! **Remember depending on the Air Sweeper's level it can only push your troops back a certain distance. **Slow air troops like Balloons will be devastated most by this defense as it'll take a long time for them to return to the building it was targeting. Combat this by temporarily by using a Rage Spell to speed them up. **A Level 1 Air Sweeper can be easily destroyed by 2 x Level 4 Lightning Spells or 3 x Level 1+ Lightning Spells, While a Level 6 Air Sweeper can be easily destroyed by 3 x Level 3 Lightning Spells. *'Defensive Strategy' **It can only shoot blasts of air in a 120-degree radius, so make sure to have it face the side of the base which is most likely to be attacked by air troops! ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Air Sweeper undergoes a significant visual change at level 5. ***When initially constructed, the Air Sweeper has four wooden supports reinforced by small, metal braces and a curved, squarish platform supporting a horn-like turret, that is tied to the platform by ropes. It also has a red air pump that compresses every few seconds to release the air used to blow back troops. ***At level 2, the horn-like turret becomes larger and adds a decorative blue ring. The supports supporting the platform itself are now made of smooth stone (or metal) instead of rope. ***At level 3, the four wooden supports gain extra reinforcement from extra metal braces, one on each support. It is also reinforced on the side of the platform itself. ***At level 4, the platform itself is now made of stone (or metal) with golden straps on each side and reinforcing the side of the platform. It also gains steel footings. ***At level 5, the horn-like turret increases in size once again, this time with a black ring on it instead of a blue ring. The platform is now completely gold-plated, straps and all. The base is now reinforced as it gains an armor plating complete with spikes on each corner. The four supports are now gold-plated instead. ***At level 6, the armored base is now golden, and the supports gain spikes all over them. ---- *'Trivia' **The Air Sweeper is currently the only defense in the game that can move air troops back, and the only one that does no damage. **The Air Sweeper is currently the only defense that can be rotated to aim at one specific direction. It can only be rotated 45 degrees at a time, and hence it has 8 different settings. **Its range is "1-15", meaning that a Balloon attacking an Air Sweeper from direct above won't be pushed back. **Upgrading the Air Sweeper doesn't increase its angle range. **The Air Sweeper is one of only three Defensive Buildings that is made of wood at max level, the others being the Hidden Tesla and Air Defense. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Anti-air